


Hard ride

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Femdom, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Ororo had planned a special evening for her and Logan.





	Hard ride

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 13: pegging + nipple play + dirty talk!  
How could I not write some good old femdom?  
Enjoy!

Ororo had planned a very special evening for her and Logan. She was waiting for him to come back from the pub completely naked except for the big strap-on he had bought for her some time before. She was laying on the bed, her back resting against some pillows to let her keep an eye on the door, playing with the inner part of the toy she was wearing in order to get it in the right position.

She had just finished with it when the door opened and Logan came into their room.

"Hello, my pet." Ororo purred with a mischievous grin.

The man almost choked on his hello, croaking like an awkward first-timer.

He stood motionless, awestruck by his lover's beauty.

"I've been waiting for you." she encouraged him to come closer with a finger.

That seemed to wake Logan up, who promptly threw his hat and jacket on the floor before walking to the bed.

"You're wonderful." he said in a low lustful tone.

"Oh, I know." she chuckled. "But you know what would look even better? You riding this bad boy here." she replied, tapping her strap-on.

Wolverine immediately threw the rest of his clothes on the floor, crawling on the bed and straddling her before leaning down to kiss her with passion.

Ororo reciprocated and grabbed his hair with one hand, lightly pulling it and enjoying the way he moaned in her mouth for it. She slid her other hand down his back, groping his ass when she reached it.

When they let go of each other's lips, Logan's pupils were already dilated from the arousal and he was lightly panting.

Storm smirked, teasing his hole with the tip of her finger.

"Why don't you prepare yourself for me, my pet? I'm rather big tonight." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." he sighed in delight.

She let go of him and he grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He poured some on his fingers, then he pushed one inside himself; the faint pain was turning him on almost as much as the rest of the situation.

Ororo brought both of her hands to his ass, spreading his cheeks to help him do his task.

Logan had to place his other hand near her shoulder to support himself, his dick getting hard fast as his mistress's gaze burned on his flushing skin.

He moaned when she spanked him, feeling himself tighten around his own finger. He bit his lower lip before pushing another finger in, his thin patience growing even thinner with the excitement.

"Take it easy, let me enjoy the show." she purred, massaging his ass.

Logan whined, but he obeyed; he shifted a bit to get her a better view, then he moved his fingers in and out, he opened them inside and curled them to make himself relax. The humiliation from her gaze was beautiful, and he couldn't help but moan lewdly every time she spanked him or brushed his stretched hole with her fingers.

"Get to three fingers." she recommended him when he was about to pulled them out to get to the better part of that game.

He looked at her pleadingly, but she just grinned.

"You heard me." she told him.

He could do nothing but push a third finger inside himself.

He was moaning and panting, his dick already rock hard between his legs as he went on preparing for her strap-on.

"What a good bitch you are, putting on a nice show for your Mistress." Ororo said while looking straight into his eyes.

Logan's high-pitched moan and shiver was enough to tell her that he had already slipped into the right state of mind.

"Do you want to ride me, my pet?" she purred.

"Yes, please, ma'am!" he whined.

"Then you should suck my dick while you finish your preparation, don't you think?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Ororo spanked him one last time with both of her hands before letting him go.

He crawled between her legs, then he resumed his preparation while using his free hand to keep the strap-on still while he licked it.

Storm shivered when the special dildo sent light vibrations to her clit. In that moment she understood why many men were obsessed with oral, seeing her lover's lips wrapped around her dick was a wonderful sight.

"Your lips looks wonderful around my dick, bitch." she complimented him.

That degrading language sent hot waves of arousal through Logan's body, making him put more effort into pleasing his mistress.

She sighed and moaned in pleasure as the stimulation to the dildo was brought to her clit, Wolverine's moans sending more shivers down her spine.

He licked and suck as best as he could, spreading his saliva with his hand where he couldn't reach with his mouth. He felt his dick begging to be touched, but both of his hands were busy obeying his mistress so he refrained from satisfying it.

"I think this could be enough. You can ride me now." she panted, caressing his hair.

Logan didn't make her repeat herself, pulling away from her strap-on with a pop and pulling his fingers out of himself. He straddled her again, keeping the dildo still as he slowly impaled himself.

He moaned obscenely as he felt his hole stretch around that big thing, shivering every time it brushed against a particularly sensitive part of his insides. He was leaking pre-cum by the time his hips stopped against his lover's.

"Look at you, what a lewd bitch you are! You're about to come just for having something up your ass, aren't you?" Ororo told him, her voice vibrating with arousal.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm a lewd bitch." Logan repeated.

"I hope you aren't planning on coming too soon or I will be _very_ disappointed."

"No, ma'am!" he promptly replied.

Ororo could see through his unfocused gaze how clouded with pleasure and submissiveness was his mind, and it sent a rush of power through her; knowing to be the cause to such state was as pleasurable as the vibrations on her clit.

"Very good. Start moving." she ordered.

Logan slowly raised his hips before lowering them, moaning obscenely. He supported himself on her sides, but she grabbed his wrists and brought his hands to her breasts instead.

He massaged her and teased her nipples while gradually moving his hips faster, his whole body shaking with pleasure every time he lowered himself on that dildo.

Ororo moaned with him, her pleasure growing with his speed as the vibrations on her clit increased accordingly.

"You're such a good bitch, your ass looks so good this full!" she commented.

Wolverine couldn't help but shiver, moving even faster than before while his voice got louder and louder.

When his mistress started pinching and rubbing his nipples he shouted in pleasure. His legs were getting weaker as his whole body shook, his dick leaking non-stop.

He howled in pleasure when a shift in position made the dildo hit him just right, his saliva dripping from his open mouth on his chin as he was unable to gulp it for the continuous moaning and panting.

"Don't you dare come without permission!" Ororo reminded him.

He shook his head, unable to formulate something more sensible than some babbled pleas.

Storm felt her orgasm build inside her and she twisted her lover's nipples painfully. She knew the pain would only excite him more, and she smirked when he started to beg her to let him come.

"Keep moving, bitch, you can't come until I do first." she ordered.

Logan whined and begged in between moans and pants, his flushed skin wet with sweat, his pupils so dilated it was almost impossible to see the blue around them, his whole body shaking for the effort of going on and the pleasure that kept on building inside him without any possibility of release.

It didn't take long for Ororo to reach her orgasm, the physical pleasure mixed with the mental one that the whole scene gave her. She shivered and gasped, arching her back.

She brought a hand on Logan's dick as her orgasm washed over her, quickly masturbating him.

"Come for me! Let me see what a good bitch you are!" she panted, her voice a bit cracked.

Wolverine howled in pleasure when he was finally allowed to cum, shaking from head to toe before he slowly collapsed on his lover, unable to sit straight anymore.

They laid on each other panting, basking in their post-orgasm and catching their breath.

Ororo hugged him and caressed his back and hair, happily sighing.

"You've been wonderful, my love." she softly complimented him.

Logan let out a happy whimper.

Storm chuckled.

"Let's get you on the side, then I'll wash us and we'll be able to sleep, ok?"

"Cuddles." Wolverine muttered as a reply, hugging her.

"When we'll be clean."

Logan whined, but he moved to lay on his side next to her.

Ororo took her strap-on off and put it on the nightstand, then she cleaned them both with some rain and wind. When she finished she hugged her lover's head and cradled it on her chest.

Logan happily hugged her and hummed, closing his eyes to sleep.

"Good night, Logan." Storm whispered on his hair before kissing it.

"G'night, 'Ro." he yawned.


End file.
